Electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants and laptop computers typically incorporate a keypad structure which allows the user to interface with the electronic device. The keypad structure may perform two functions. The first is to recognize that a key has been pressed by the user and to communicate this operation by the user to the electronic device. The second is to provide tactile feedback to the user so that the user will know that the electronic device has registered that the key has been pressed. The provision of tactile feedback to the user is important since otherwise, the user may repeatedly press a key believing that the electronic device has not registered that the key has been pressed when in fact the electronic device has already recognized that the key has been pressed.
One type of switch used with some electronic devices, such as cellular phones, is a dome type switch. A dome type switch will perform both functions noted above. In particular, the dome type switch when pressed will signal to the electronic device that the key has been pressed. The dome type switch also provides tactile feedback to the user. However, the tactile feedback provided by a dome type switch can be very low, especially when the distance between the keys is very small, for example, in a cellular telephone with a QWERTY film style keypad provided in a limited space.